Summer Love
by Dirty Old Kai
Summary: A/U fic. Gohan goes to California and meets Videl. They fall in love slowly. But what will happen when Gohan has to go back home? Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hi!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Summer Love  
  
Chapter one: Flight to California.  
  
Gohan sighed, three hours had gone by and he still wasn't in California. It wouldn't have taken this long if Bulma had just let him fly. It would only have taken him 20 minutes to get from Maine to California. He sighed again and thought, all well, I guess I'll just have to be patient. Unfortunately patience wasn't a virtue of a teen, let alone a race of fighting monkeys. Well at least his mother wasn't here to bother him..Or his brother. It wasn't that he didn't love his family; it was just that he needed a brake from them. And that's why he decided to spend his summer in the states. Bulma's family decided to do the same, but they left before him. He was going to stay with them in California for the rest of the summer. He'd never actually been to California, but some of his friends had, they had said it was great, other than the earthquakes and the energy shortage. He looked at his watch yet again and found that a minute had gone by. Only 2 hours and 59 minutes to go.  
  
***2 hours and 59 minutes later***  
  
Gohan grabbed his bags and checked his clock again. 3:32, Bulma would be there soon. Soon was right she walked into the air port. She spotted Gohan and walked up to him, "Hey, Gohan. Did you get your stuff?" Gohan nodded. "Ok, then. Let's get a move on. I told Trunks and Vegeta that we'd meet them at the beach at 4:40." Gohan nodded again, and followed her to the car. After an hours drive they were there, there being the beach. Gohan smiled and thought, Maybe that flight was worth it.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N What did you think? I want 1, OOO, OOO, OOO reviews!!!! Mwahahahahhahahaaa! Mwaahahahhahahah!  
  
Next time: Gohan meets some townies, some surfers, and some girlies. 


	2. They meet.........

A/N *Glares daggers at all the people that didn't review* I got 1 review....1..not even 2.But because I'm nice I'll continue...  
  
Queen Videl Thanks for the review, I live in California..so it's my favorite state too.  
  
Disclaimer: *in a yoda like voice* Nothing I own.  
  
Summer Love  
  
Videl smiled; she loved hanging out with her friends, especially in the summer time. "Videl, check out that cutie. I think he's new." Videl sighed and said, "Eliza, you just got a new 'boy toy', why are you already looking for a replacement?" Eliza smiled and said, "I wasn't looking for myself, I was looking for you, silly, so look at him, see if he's good enough for you." Videl sighed in defeat and said, "Ok, which one?" She pointed to a tall boy, with spiky black hair, in deep blue trunks (Pun!), instead of being linky like you'd think a guy that tall would be, he was well toned, and I mean WELL. "Whoa." Eliza smirked uncharacteristically (Look big word.), "Told ya so." Sharpener smiled and pulled his new 'girl' close, "Eliza,Videl, beer? " They both nodded knowing Satan Videl could get away with anything. "Are two ladies going to Len's party tonight?" They nodded again. Videl looked away her attention being drawn back to "That cutie". How happened to be walking their way, or what she thought was her way. He was actually walking toward a middle aged man with a purple haired boy. Wait purple? "VIDEL!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!" Eliza yelled while splashing her with the cold, salt water. "Huh? What?" Eliza sighed, "And she calls me shallow..." Gohan walked by...His toned muscles flexing as he walked, his hair swaying in the gentle breeze.(BAYWATCH!!!! *blushes* Not that I've ever seen it.) Videl smiled gently, not noticing how shallow she was being..  
  
Angela sighed, "Whoa...what a hottie." Videl snapped out of her trance like state to glare at Angela, "He's mine!" "Mine!" Videl growled, "HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan sighed. It wasn't much different than in Maine, girls fought over him there too. He ran over to the girls, "Um, what are you 2 fighting over?" Videl smiled; he even had a cute voice. The girls giggled, "Um...who got to start the volley ball game?" Gohan smiled, "By saying he's mine?"  
  
Silence..................................................................... ............................................................................ .  
  
"Um..Girls?" Gohan blinked and Videl said, "Well.. the volley ball is a...boy. Named..Bob." Gohan smiled, "Oh, ok. Um.could I play volley ball with you guys?" Videl smiled; this guy was gullible. Laughter was heard from behind Gohan, "Bob? The volley ball has a name? HAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed...and laughed..and laughed. "Vegeta, don't doubt them. I don't they had enough time to make up a better excuse. Did you?" Videl and Angela blinked, "Um.....no." "So what are your names?" "Videl." "Sharpener." "Eliza." "Angela." "Ed." "Josh." "Christian." "Satine." "Fred." "Me." "You." "Us." "What's your name?" Gohan smiled, "Son Gohan." Sharpener smirked, "Now there's rice in my potato salad." Gohan sighed, "I'll ignore that comment. So you mind if I play volley ball with you guys/girls?" Videl smiled and said, "Yea you can play."  
  
After about a couple hours of playing volley ball they decided it was time to go home, to prepare for Len's party, "We have to go Gohan, but it was fun." Gohan nodded agreeing. Eliza nudged Videl, Videl sighed and said, "We were wondering if you'd like to come to a party with us a 9:30?" Gohan smiled and said, "Sure I'd like that, where is it?" After giving Gohan the directions they left the beach, leaving Gohan with Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta.  
  
End of Chapter two  
  
A/N I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan: That was mean. Samantha (Oh no I'm talking about myself in third person.): I know. Gohan: Review or Sam won't write any more...and I'll never get with Videl.or have Pan..and that'd screw up GT.. Next time: Party preparations and the party. 


	3. A/N I need your advise.

A/N Not a real chapter, but read anyway.  
  
I was wondering, should I make Trunks fallow Gohan to the party, or something like that, or should I have Gohan and Videl kiss, or both?  
  
I just need to know...Oh, and Eliza is Erasa. 


	4. Party!!!

A/N LOL, I got reviews, but 3 reviewers answered my 3rd chapter...Each of them voted for something different.  
  
Summer Love  
  
Gohan smiled at Bulma's choice of cloths for him, it was perfect! He would wear black slacks, a navy blue short sleeved shirt, and some nice black dress shoes. (A/N *sigh* I love well dressed guys.) Gohan looked at the clock, it said 8:47. "Thanks for your help Bulma, but I really need to hurry, I'm going to be late." Bulma sighed, "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?" "Nope, never." "Never? I'm going to have a little chat with your mother about interacting with teenagers... You better get dressed and go. Good luck, you'll need it." Gohan smiled, "Thanks and bye, Bulma." Gohan said before getting dressed and heading to the party. Gohan smiled and knocked on the door, not sure of what to do. "COMING!" He heard someone yell over loud music. Suddenly the door bursted open, revealing the fact that the music was louder than loud it was ear piercing. "Hey Gohan, you made it!" It was Sharpener. "Course I did." "Come on in I'll get you a beer, you do drink, right?" "No I don't drink, why would I?" Sharpener smiled, "'Cause it's good and all the other kids are doing it." Gohan smiled and thought, 'It can't be that bad if everyone doing it...I guess I'll try some...' "So Gohan do you want some?" Gohan frowned, part of him knowing he should say, "No", "Sure, I'll try some." "Cool, here you go." Sharpener said while handing him a plastic cup full of beer. Gohan shrugged to himself and drank the whole cup of beer in one gulp. "So what did you think, Gohan?" Gohan smiled, beer was good, "I think I'll have another glass." Sharpener smiled and gave him another glass.  
  
IN THE BUSHES  
  
Trunks smirked as Gohan walked into the house; he wasn't going to let Gohan live this down. Still smirking Trunks ran into the house after him.  
  
BACK TO GOHAN  
  
Gohan smiled at Videl, boy did she look beautiful. She was wearing a short, navy blue, spaghetti strapped dress, which suited her semi-tanned skin well, very well. Her hair was down, resting behind her ears. "Gohan! Earth to Gohan! Anyone home?" Gohan blinked, "Um.Hi Eliza." He said noticing that Eliza was there, she was wearing a blue tropical island type dress complete with little, pink palm trees, her hair was down also. "Hi Gohan." Said Angela, who was wearing a short, white, sleeve-less dress, and her hair was up in a French braid. "Hey Angela." Angela smiled at Gohan and thought, 'At the end of night Gohan will be mine!' Videl smirked at Angela, she already knew Angela's plan, but little did Angela know Videl had a plan too. She would keep Gohan away from Angela for the whole night. Sharpener walk up to the Gohan, "Hey Buddy, need another one?" Gohan nodded, "Yeah." Sharpener grinned and handed Gohan a drink. He smirked as Gohan drank it in one gulp again. Sharpener then thought, 'Getting Gohan drunk will be easier than I thought!'  
  
BACK WITH TRUNKS  
  
Trunks frowned as he saw Gohan drink a full cup of what he thought was beer in one gulp....  
  
WITH GOHAN  
  
Gohan breathed in hard as he started feeling sick to his stomach. He grunted picked himself up and walked out to the backyard to see that they had a hot tub that looked relaxing.  
  
WITH VIDEL  
  
Videl sighed talking to her friends was getting boring, she felt like talking to Gohan. "Angela, where'd Gohan go?" Angela frowned, "I thought he was with you." "I thought he was with you, Angela. We gotta find him..You look upstairs, I'll look in the backyard." Angela nodded, and walked to the stairs, and Videl walked out side only to see Gohan with his feet in a hot tub, and a grin on his face. "Hey Gohan." Gohan's grin widened, "Hey Videl-chan!" Videl face-faulted, "Gohan, are you drunk?" "Drunk? Why would I be drunk V-chan?" "Crap, you are drunk. Now what?" Videl said before talking a seat next to Gohan, "Has anyone ever told you your pretty V-chan?" Gohan asked before capturing Videl's lips in a kiss.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
A/N Gohan and Videl kissed and Trunks followed Gohan, happy?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
